Leader of the Labyrinth
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: Sarah Williams grows up, becoming the President of the United States. What happens when a filibuster goes completely wrong? Will Sarah be able to rescue the Vice President's 2-year-old daughter, and be the leader that she once was? Find out!
1. Inauguration

"I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States,…" The woman speaking looked up to see a barred owl perched on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. She resumed.

"…and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

The Chief Justice took back the bible which the brunette had administered oath under. The large crowd cheered at the woman, who smiled and waved back to the crowd.

_I sure have come a long way._ She thought. _I can't believe I was an actress, and now this!_ Reagan crossed her mind, as he had once been an actor, and then he suddenly decided to run for president as well.

After saving her half-brother by running the Labyrinth, things had been back to normal. After making an effort to be kinder to Karen and her father, she had matured. She had graduated high school with excellent grades, and was given a full ride to Princeton, where she had met her future husband, James Handel, who was studying law. In between her studies, she had been in minor roles as an actress before she had grown tired of it completely. Upon their wedding, he had insisted that she keep her last name, Williams, since it "fit her". Although she had married him, it was mostly out of companionship rather than love for both of them. James had been her best friend in the Aboveground; he had always told her to follow her dreams. The two never had children, although they had wanted to. Tragically, he had passed away about year ago, in a car accident the day after her 34th birthday.

Her friends in the Underground helped her get through it all. They laughed and talked every once in a while through the mirrors. Hoggle was still a fairy exterminator, Sir Didymus a guard, and Ludo…well, Ludo.

Following James' advice, she ran for president. And here she was!

"Madam President?"

"President Williams!"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"How do you feel about being the first female president?" A reporter asked her.

"Call me Sarah. Umm, I feel very proud!"

…

**Let me know what you think! Do you like the idea? What should I do about Jareth? Give me ideas! Thanks for the support!**


	2. Filibuster

Day 13 of the Presidency

"I can't believe he is still going!" whispered one of the west wing's staff. It was a busy day in the White House, and people were crowded around a T.V. in the office, which showed a senator from Texas filibustering to prevent a law from being passed. He was reading out of a cookbook now, trying to stall time.

"Here's how you make Pillsbury's Classic Chicken Pot Pie. Listen up, this will be important. For the crust you will need 1 box of Pillsbury refrigerated pie crusts, softened as directed on box. For the filling you will need 1/3 cup of butter or margarine, 1/3 cup of chopped onions, 1/3 a cup of all-purpose flour, ½ a teaspoon of salt, ¼ of a teaspoon of pepper, one and ¾ of a cup of Progresso chicken broth…"

Sarah sat at the meeting, facepalming. After he read the recipe, he switched to another book; this time, a small, red book. She gave a look to the curly-haired vice president, Irving Malcolm, who returned the unpleasant, bored look. He took off his black-rimmed glasses and cleaned them off on his black blazer. His 2-year-old daughter, Lilly, was growing restless beside him. It was Take Your Kid to Work day, and it couldn't have been a more uninteresting day. Her blonde pigtails bounced up and down as she finally heard a story for her age._ Her age_…?

The president looked up, her pale green eyes glimmering. He was reading off of The Labyrinth! She emitted a joyful giggle, and cleared her throat, trying to cover it up.

"…Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be! Take this child of mine far, far away from me!" The senator pointed to Lilly, who returned a giggle. The Senate looked entertained at the senator's antics.

Suddenly, the lights turned out.

…

**Ooohh! Cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen! Thanks for your support. I appreciate your reading and critiques. P.S., I own none of the characters except for Vice President Irving Malcolm, and Lilly Malcolm.**


	3. Taken

The lights turned back on. Sarah's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…"

Lilly was no longer bouncing beside Irving. He looked around for her, but to no avail; she was nowhere to be found.

Tiny goblins scattered around the Senate room, going under older senator's chairs and causing mischief. A few swung from the chandelier, causing it to come crashing to the ground. The senators gasped and screamed. Senator McClung, who had stopped his filibuster out of shock, fainted behind the podium which he had been standing behind. A poof of glitter appeared in front of her desk.

Sarah was the first to notice the new person that had appeared in Lilly's place.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, Precious?"

"…Why are you here?"

"Someone wished her away, Sarah...Was it you?" He spoke.

"What? No! It was…" Sarah glanced at Senator McClung, who was now unconscious. Jareth followed her gaze.

"Ah. He is ineligible to run the Labyrinth then; unless, of course, someone volunteers for him."

"But why not wait until he's better?" she asked.

Jareth nodded his head.

"It is unfortunate. 'Not fair', as you put it. However, it is against the rules to wait. I can only reorder time during the labyrinth run. Therefore, I cannot let him run in this circumstance. Also, the runner must be in good health. "

Sarah bit her lip, remembering her adolescent joy and fear. She looked at Irving.

"Irving, go home and comfort your wife. I will see to it that your daughter is found."

"Do you promise?" He asked, nearly crying.

"I promise." The president answered sincerely.

A man in his twenties ran into the Senate room, crashing the French doors against the wall loudly.

"Sarah! Are you alright?" He asked with widened blue eyes.

"Toby? What are you doing here? I thought you were working in New York."

"I was in the west wing. I saw the whole thing on the T.V. I wanted to pay you a surprise visit." Toby wiped his blond hair out of his face, which had darkened to a dishwater color with age.

She looked down at the bouquet of pink heather flowers in his left hand, along with the "good luck" card in his right hand.

"Well it is a surprise. I'm going to run through the Labyrinth to save Irving's daughter."

"I am going with you." Her brother declared.

"It's already dangerous enough as it is…"

"Come on, Sarah. It'll be just like old times." Toby smiled.

"Okay. But stay close, alright?"

Sarah walked over to Irving.

"If something happens to me…" she whispered. "You're a good man. I chose you for a reason. I know you'll do great."

"I know." He stammered.

She hugged him, and patted him on the back. Sarah walked over to Toby and Jareth.

Jareth nodded his acceptance, and transported the three of them to the Underground once again.

…**.**

**Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Revival

"What?!" Sarah stared at her reflection in a water puddle that was on the ground in front of the gigantic entrance doors to the Labyrinth. Her voice was more high-pitched now, and she had shrunk down about three inches, and was a bit slimmer now. She wore the flowed white blouse and golden vest that she wore in the Labyrinth the first time. She turned around to glance at Toby; he was now a child and wearing the striped red footie pajamas that he once had.

"Sawah? Why am I two?" He said in a childlike voice.

"I don't… know. Why am I fifteen?"

Jareth appeared beside them.

"I forgot to mention… once you come to the Labyrinth, you are immortal once you are here. You only change once you go to the Aboveground. Your appearance is locked, like a video game almost. Thus, I haven't aged a day." He said, temporarily winking at Sarah.

"How long have you been here?" Sarah asked.

"I don't remember my first day here, really. Nobody does. I was chosen to be king, and that's all I know."

"No memories? Nothing at all?" Toby asked.

"Well, I often have dreams of walking down the streets of SoHo…" He trailed off. " Ah. I must start your time. Do you remember the rules?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"Thirteen hours. Got it."

"Would anyone rather have their dreams?" He had a crystal in each hand, offering one to Sarah and one to Toby.

"I've got to help my friend." Sarah said.

"I can't betray my sister. Not while she's here, anyway." Toby said jokingly.

Sarah laughed and elbowed Toby.

Jareth smiled.

"Good luck to you."

He vanished.

…

Jareth's P.O.V.

Jareth gazed at the woman through his crystal.

_Oh, why can't she see?_ He thought to himself.

He had offered her everything.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!"_ He had begged.

She had hesitated, Jareth's heart beating fast with hope.

"_You have no power over me."_ The words had cut like a knife.

What was worse was she had not invited him to her celebration party after the adventure. He had set upon the tree branch for hours outside of her window, feathers ruffling in the freezing November air, waiting to invite him in, if only for a minute. She never did. Oh, she had been so cruel.

He shook out of his thoughts when he heard a crying child.


	5. Reunion

"THEY ARE MONSTERS!" The little girl screamed.

Jareth smiled and scooped Lilly up in his arms.

"They aren't monsters. They're goblins, actually. I am their king, Jareth. And you are?"

"Lilly."

"Lilly…do you like music?"

She sniffled.

"Mmmhmm!"

He snapped his fingers, cuing the goblins.

_You remind me of the babe__  
__What babe? babe with the power__  
__What power? power of voodoo__  
__Who do? you do__  
__Do what? remind me of the babe___

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry__  
__What could I do__  
__My baby's love had gone__  
__And left my baby blue__  
__Nobody knew___

_What kind of magic spell to use__  
__Slime and snails__  
__Or puppy dogs' tails__  
__Thunder or lightning__  
__Then baby said__  
__Dance magic, dance __  
__Dance magic, dance __  
__Put that baby spell on me__  
__Jump magic, jump __  
__Jump magic, jump __  
__Put that magic jump on me__  
__Slap that baby, make him free!_

…

Sarah's P.O.V.

"I remember this part." Sarah reassured Toby.

"Ouch! It BIT me!" Toby said, shaking his wrist.

"What'd you expect fairies to do?" A bored-sounding voice came from behind them.

"HOGGLE!" Sarah ran to embrace him, spinning him around.

"Sarah? Is it really you?" Hoggle asked, setting down his fairy spray.

"You know him?" Toby asked.

"Why yes she does! I helped her find you!" He sounded offended.

"Oh. Uh…Thanks."

"So what kind of trouble are you in now, Sarah?"Asked Hoggle.

"Irving's daughter was taken. The wisher fainted when he saw the Goblin King, and I decided to volunteer for him…yeah."

"What a coward!" Sir Didymus had come up behind them.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah hugged him.

"I almost fainted when I first saw him too…don't tell him I said that." Sarah said, biting her lip.

_Freudian slip_. She thought.

"Hello, mi'lady! What troubles hath you gotten into now?" He asked curiously.

"We'll explain on the way." Hoggle said.

The four friends descended down the hill, enjoying yet another adventure.

…

**Suggestions welcome! Will our four friends be safe on their adventure? Find out next week! Same bat time, same bat place!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah stumbled into the forest, Toby on her hip. Sir Didymus followed, and Hoggle trailed alongside.

Two human-sized green lizards jumped up in front of them.

"We are the Riddlers! In order to pass to the next section of the Labyrinth, you must first solve three riddles!" They said.

The four were confused, and were silent.

"Well…what is the first riddle?" Sarah asked.

The lizard creature cleared his throat.

"Mary's mother has four daughters; April, May, June…and what is the name of the fourth daughter?"

"Jul—" Hoggle started, but was silenced by Sarah's hand.

"Mary." She answered.

"Correct." The Riddler said. "Next riddle. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Sarah answered again.

"Because it can produce a few notes, though they are _very_ flat; and it is never put with the wrong end in front!"

"Fantastic!" Answered the younger Riddler.

"We need one more challenge!" Whispered the old Riddler into his ear.

"Ah…let me see….the third riddle… I've got it! . In a street there are five houses, painted five different colors. In each house lives a person of different nationality. These five homeowners each drink a different kind of beverage, smoke different brand of cigar and keep a different pet. The question is: who owns the fish? For this riddle, you are given fifteen hints…"

"Okay." Sarah responded.  
" The Brit lives in a red house. The Swede keeps dogs as pets.  
The Dane drinks tea. The Green house is next to, and on the left of the White house.  
The owner of the Green house drinks coffee. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds.  
The owner of the Yellow house smokes Dunhill. The man living in the centre house drinks milk. The Norwegian lives in the first house. The man who smokes Blends lives next to the one who keeps cats. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill. . The man who smokes Blue Master drinks beer. The German smokes Prince. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house. The man who smokes Blends has a neighbor who drinks water. Good luck!"

Hoggle's eyes widened.

"How are we ever going to solve this, Sarah?"

"Well…" She pulled out her lipstick. "…I suppose we should make a chart."

**Hey guys! If anyone solves the last riddle, I will include a brief cameo of a character of your choice. PM me with the answer if you think you know. Please be aware that if the character you choose is not widely known, I will have to make it generic. No cheating! Good luck!  
**


End file.
